Residential and commercial garages are commonly used for storage and workspaces. As space is always limited, there is always a desire to conserve space while maximizing the utility of the space. Often, the use of substantial amounts of space for storage precludes the availability of adequate space for workstations, car parking, or other uses. Conversely, the creation of workspaces (e.g. work benches) often comes at the cost of decreased storage space. Moreover, conventional storage systems (e.g. cabinets, closets, lockers) are often heavy and fixed, and do not make optimal use of space or provide versatility in movement or orientation. Thus, there is a need for a versatile and space-efficient storage system for use in garages, storage rooms and other settings.